


A fresh start

by Oliveruna



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Streamers, mcyt, sleepybois - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I’m just a simp for the voice man, Multi, Multiple chapters, Technoblade fluff. It’s literally a book of techno fluff but I added a story to try make it better, there is minor smutt/ references but not excessive and I’ll put a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliveruna/pseuds/Oliveruna
Summary: BASED ON THE SMP CHARECTER NOT REAL PEOPLESo I’m a massive simp for soft techno but also scary techno so this is the creation I have put together. I tried hard pls read :(Overview - you loose your memory of all your friends after suffering a head injury and techno finds you oop
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Reader/ technoblade, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Character(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic techno looks like how sadist draws him. So not a hybrid just a human with a pig mask and a sick outfit lmao
> 
> This is set in the dreamsmp au but it’s not role-play and it’s like real life, not all blocky haha.  
> It’s set in the era they are in atm- techno in the snow biome, tommy in exile and tubbo is president.  
> You and techno had a kind of Niki and will friendship before the injury  
> :) 
> 
> ! Possible triggers !  
> \- injury (some detail but not overly gory)  
> \- mental health issues such as depression, ptsd, anxiety, bipolar disorder and borderline personality disorder  
> \- dissociation  
> \- sexual themes but no smut  
> \- swearing

-

You were living in l’manberg with Phil, he’s looking after you while the whole tommy and tubbo shit is going down. You don’t want to be here though. It’s no fun it’s all just work. Phil drags you out of the house every day to rebuild the scuffed areas of l’manberg and slowly fill the crater with water when it rains.  
Today was no different. 

“Rise and shine sleepy head! It’s 6am already!” phill called from downstairs. 

You don’t respond, turning over in your bed to face the wall 

“Come on I have your stuff ready, We have to go drop some stuff of to Tommy at logstedshire!” Phil had climbed the ladder to the second floor now, poking his head over the floor boards. He sighed when he saw you curled up in the duvet, obviously faking slumber. He placed your armour and tools in the floor and reached up, yanking hard at the duvet and puling it cleanly off you. 

“PHIL” you screamed, shocked by the sudden rush of cold that assaulted your body.  
“Thank god I don’t sleep naked, you would have been in deep shit” you glared at the giggling man. 

“Hurry up and get ready y/n. We are leaving in 5” phill said though laughter, lowering himself back down the ladder. 

You reluctantly sat up, stretching while admiring the view from your window. It was nice. Almost better than old l’manberg now.  
You slowly got changed into your armour. it was diamond, not enchanted, just plain diamond armour. A gift from tubbo after you set up residence in l’manberg.  
It wasn’t very comfortable and you’d prefer not to wear it but Phil insisted since it can be dangerous. 

You swiftly made your way down to Phil who was already outside, making his way to the docks with a boat. You caught up with him, feeling slightly out of breath after running, and gave him a hand lifting the boat into the water. 

“Right time to head off. Do you have the food y/n?” 

“Yep, 4 stacks of carrots, 3 stacks of bread and a stack of steak. Is that it?” 

“Yeah that sounds about right” he replied. “Let’s head off then, no time to waste” 

You both got into the boat, it was spruce and very well made. Phil always made things well.  
Phil was rowing, he was stronger and better at it so it made sense. 

After about 15 minutes of blissful silence rowing across the beautiful ocean you began to hear the oh so familiar voice of tommy shouting at someone in the distance.  
The sound only got louder as you stepped onto the shore. 

“God I forgot how difficult he is sometimes” Phil said, two fingers massaging the bridge of his nose 

You laughed in response, walking up to the small compound tommy and Wilbur had built. 

“FUCK OFF WILBUR IM TRYING TO DECORATE “ tommy screamed. 

He was building what looked like a little pier that stretched over the ocean while Wilbur sat watching him, critiquing his work every couple of seconds, obviously winding up the already pissed off teen even further 

Tommy noticed you watching and immediately forgot about his previous anger, walking quickly over to you with a big smile on his face. 

“Hi y/n! Did you bring the supplies?” He said curiously, looking around your figure trying to locate the goods 

“Of course I did idiot” you replied, a hint of sass in your tone 

He tried to glare at you and held his sword to your head but burst into laughter, knowing full well he wasn’t convincing anyone  
“We’ll come on hand it over, I’ve been living off technos potato’s for the past 3 days” 

“Techno lives around here?” You asked curiously 

“Well I’m not suppossseeeddd to say really” he replied, becoming nervous 

“Come on dickhead. I haven’t seen him in person for weeks” this sentence made you feel sad, you hadn’t thought about how long it had been until now 

“Hmmmmm I don’t know, it would get me in trouble if you found him...”

“FUCKING TELL ME TOMMY” you said, angry now. You could feel tears start to prick in your eyes. You weren’t quite sure why though. Technoblade was just a good friend 

“OKAY OKAY ILL TELL YOU” he yelled back “he’s about 600 metres that way, in the snow” He looked visibly disappointed in himself for giving in while pointing off in the direction of technos residence 

“Thank you” you said smiling 

“Are you going to go there?” He asked, sounding worried

“Not yet” you said so not to put any more pressure on the kid 

\- time skip to 6pm -

“It’s been nice seeing you tommy. You too Wilbur” Phil said while collecting his belongings 

“Bye Phil! Bye y/n!” Wilbur said happily. Not truly understanding that he wouldn’t see them again for quite some time 

You stood up, making your way over to the two of them. You first hugged Wilbur, his cold fragile body felt so empty, so broken.  
Next you stood in front of tommy. He looked down at his shoes, not wanting to make eye contact. You took a step forward and embraced him. He was much taller than you so you couldn’t see the single tear that fell from his eye as you held him tightly. 

“Thank you” You whispered into his chest 

He showed that he’d herd you by giving you one last tight squeeze before carefully pulling away and gently punching your shoulder. 

“I’ll miss you” he said 

“You’ll see me again” you replied 

He didn’t answer, he just gave you a small, sad smile. Knowing there was a good chance this was the last time he’d see anyone other than Wilbur for a long time. 

You and Phil made your way back to the shore of logstedshire, quickly realising that the little boat you’d used to get here had drifted out into the dark abyss 

“Well that’s fucking great” Phil said, clearly tired 

“Don’t worry I’ll go get some wood so we can make a new one Phil, I won’t be long just relax for a bit” you say with confidence, heading off to the nearest forest 

It didn’t take long to locate and chop down a single oak tree, working as quickly as you could manage seeing as mobs had started to spawn around you. 

You were just about to head back to the beach when you heard a twig snap no more than 20 blocks away from you in the forest. You froze. You didn’t have good gear, only an iron sword to protect you and some very weak pvp skills. 

You took a step backwards, closer to the edge of the forest away from the noise, sword at the ready. You squinted, not able to see whatever monster was lurking in the darkness. Behind you, you could hear philza fighting off his own mobs, he didn’t seem to be having much trouble with it thankfully. 

You scanned the tree line one last time but still couldn’t see the source of the noise. Feeling less scared you lowered your sword and turned only to be hit on the head, hard, by a zombie. 

You stood ,shocked, for half a second before everything went blurry and you fell to the floor with a thump, hitting your head agin on the side of a rock. The zombie followed you to the ground, scratching at your fragile skin causing you to whimper in pain, still falling in and out of consciousness. 

Then you heard footsteps. They were heavy and moving fast towards you. The footsteps stopped next to you and the person creating them swiftly killed your undead attacker but before you could see the face of the person you blacked out. 

Peaceful darkness.


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same trigger warnings as chapter one <3 
> 
> Remember this is based on the characters created not the real people! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Just a question would you guys rather me write this like it is now with y/n or should I make a character and write it from their perspective?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments welcome! Please let me know if there’s a typo <3

-

You woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Your head throbbed and you pain was erupting from to many places to count. You sat up. Slowly taking in your surroundings. 

You sat on a large bed covered in an array of blankets, some fluffy like a polar bears fur and some resembling something similar to a fox. The bed was positioned in the middle of a wall in the dimly lit room. The room didn’t have much furniture other than a single chair and a couple of chests but somehow it felt cozy. There was a window on the opposite wall to the bed but outside all you could see was a bright white blizzard of snow. 

“A snow tundra? I’m in a fucking snow tundra?!” You tried to remember if you’d seen a snow tundra before but you couldn’t recall ever even hearing of one. Now that you thought about it you couldn’t really remember anything.   
You knew your name, your age and everything like that but you couldn’t remember any people. You obviously weren’t alone because someone had put you in this bed. Why were you even in the bed? Why did everything hurt so much? What the hell happened...

You weren’t sure if you were alone in the house, you were much to weak to try and climb down the ladder so you opted to stay in the bed and listen for any noise.  
After about 20 minutes of being spooked by every creak the house made you finally heard sounds of life. From what you could make out someone had opened the door because the sound of the strong blizzard was amplified massively.   
The door closed and you could hear the being drop a metal sounding object on the floor and place some other items in a chest. You began to get scared, you didn’t know this person and therefore you couldn’t trust them even if they had put you in a comfy bed.   
Your fear increased as you heard them walk closer to the ladder and begin to climb. you quickly got up, wincing in pain, and stumbled quietly over to the corner of the room where the chair sat. You crouched down behind it managing to hide your frame behind it. As you sat you felt a stabbing pain in your ribs causing you to look down at it quickly. you could see blood staining the white fabric of your shirt and small pools of the red fluid forming on the wooden floor boards beneath you. In addition to that it hurt like a bitch. 

You then remembered the person just a few feet away from you who was now pulling themselves up onto the second floor. You couldn’t get a good view of them from where you were situated but from the shadow that was cast along the floor you could tell they were much taller than you. 

“Y/n ??” The mans breath hitched as he saw the bed, patches of blood on the sheets but no injured person in sight.   
“Y/N ARE YOU IN HERE?” He raised his voice more, seeming panicked.   
“please be in here oh god. If you can here me I need you to come out right now or you are going to die of blood loss. Do you hear me y/n?” 

You couldn’t think straight, your mind was a blur of sentences and you had no hope of finding a train of thought that could help you make a decision on what to do next.   
Before you could regain any cognition you felt a wave of pain wash over you.   
You collapsed to the floor, unable to hold your hiding position any longer. You made a small sound of defeat mixed with pain as you fell out from behind the chair. 

You could now see the man who seemingly owned this house. He was crouched besides the bed, inspecting the bloody sheets.   
He had a strong frame with muscle pushing gently against his fashion sense that was surprising to say the least. He wore a crisp white shirt and black dress pants that were separated at the waist with a red sash. He didn’t have shoes on, just a pair of white socks that were hanging slightly of the end of his rather large feet. He had dusty pink hair, it looked healthy but it wasn’t brushed very well and it was hanging carelessly around his shoulders. His irises were dark, almost black in colour but with a tint of pink when the light hit them right. His features were strong, a carved face of sorts. This sharpness was contrasted to an equilibrium with his soft skin. His cheeks and nose were flushed from the frosty wind outside, covering his pale freckles that spotted his fair complexion. He was quite pretty really. 

That small sense of relief you felt while looking at him was quickly dissolved when he shrieked at the sight of your now blood soaked body. He moved swiftly over to you, dragging the rest of your body out from behind the chair and pulling you up onto his lap. Your ability to stay awake was falling out of reach, eyes rolling to the back of your head every couple of seconds. He noticed this and carefully picked you up bridal style, walking over to the bed and laying you back on top of it.   
He then grabbed an assortment of medical supplies from the chest, dumping them next to you and quickly getting to work finding the main wound on your body. His cold fingers brushed over the source of the blood and you yelled out, screaming In pain. He looked up at your face, a scared expression on his face. 

“I need to treat it okay?” He said sympathetically, looking for your consent. 

You were unable to reply. Only screaming again as a shockwave of pain hit you. 

He took that as motivation to continue, grabbing some scissors and cutting off your now ruined shirt. He made sure to cover your chest with a clean cloth so not to make you any more uncomfortable and then turned his attention to your gash. It was deep and in dire need of stitching. It didn’t look as if any organs were damaged but you were reaching dangerous levels of blood loss. He began to clean away some of the dirt surrounding the cut.   
He then set up his stitching tools ready to sew the wound shut but as soon as he touched the cut you clawed at his hand, pulling it away and screaming out again. He knew from your extreme reaction to this minor touch there was no way he’d be able to safely and skilfully stitch you up so turned to his second and final option. He pried your jaw open, forcing you to bite down on a scrap of fabric. He then reached behind him and took out his sword. It was enchanted with fire, burning anything it touched and perfect for quickly cauterising a wound.   
Before you could even realise what he was doing he stood up and lifted himself on top of you. His weight restricting your movement. He then grabbed both your arms with one hand and held them down.   
Without a second to spare he put the sword on your wound, burning the surrounding tissue, successfully closing it and untimely stopping the bleeding.   
You had tears streaming from your eyes and you were clenching your teeth hard on the fabric, trying to escape the hold he had on you at the same time but with no avail until he got off you and went back to sitting on the side of the bed next to you, wiping a thin layer of sweat from his forehead.   
He proceeded to wrap you in clean bandages, cleaning the rest of your injuries and letting you calm down. 

“I’m sorry y/n. If I had another option I would have tried it” he said, admiring his work. 

You sniffed, finally slowing the tears that poured from your eyes.   
“How do you know my name?” 

“You never loose your humour” he laughed, reaching down to put a hand on your forehead, checking for a temperature. 

You gave him a confused look, brushing his hand away.   
“I’m not joking, I don’t know who you are. Thanks for fixing me up but could you point me in the direction of.. of um.. W-where did you find me? I- I can’t... why can’t I remember? WHO ARE YOU” 

“Yo- you really can’t remember?” He said in a less monotone voice than usual

Your eyes were beginning to prick with tears again and you were staring to shiver slightly, anxiety flowing through your veins. 

“I’m going to ask someone to come over okay? Just sit tight it’ll be okay. You can stay here for the time being okay?” He said, already starting his descent down the ladder.

“Wait please can you tell me your name?” You replied 

“Call me techno” 

And then he was gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to drink water and look after yourself bb


	3. Little Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno lets Phil know you are alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I have 2 more chapters comming out in the next day <3  
> This ones kinda short too so double sorry

You weren’t sure exactly what time of day it was now but judging from the lack of beastly noises and slowly diminishing light you guessed it was some time in the late afternoon.   
Technoblade was downstairs still. You could hear muffled talking as if he was on a phone call but you couldn’t quite hear any of the words. His tone of voice began to shift, suggesting to you that his conversation was over so you waited in anticipation of his return to the room.   
He made his way up the ladder shortly and pulled the chair over to the newly made bed, no longer covered in your blood.   
He watched you in silence for a few minutes, studying your movement and revising his handy work on your wounds.   
You shifted to sit up properly on the bed causing him to look up, making eye contact. 

“Who were you on the phone to?” You asked, finally breaking the silence 

He sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. “Are you sure you don’t remember anyone?” 

“No I don’t remember anyone. Now can you answer the question?” You replied with slight frustration

“A man called Phil. You and him go back a long way yanno” He chuckled as he finished the sentence 

“Well I don’t know if you recall but I can’t actually remember anything Mr.Blade” you liked this guys humour. It wasn’t forced 

“Techno” he said in his monotone voice 

“Fine. Techno, I cannot remember shit” you said 

“Thank you” he thought for a moment. “Phil gets here in five days” 

“What are we going to do until then?” you were somehow already bored of his bedroom

“Well I think I’td be smart to try and teach you about everything, phil broke down when I told him you were here. Everyone thought you were dead apparently” he said solemnly 

You didn’t reply. This whole thing was overwhelming, to overwhelming in fact. Your head was beginning to ache again. ‘Why can’t I remember anyone? Who is Phil? Did techno know me well before?’ All these questions ran rampage through your mind causing you to zone out into a daydream. 

You felt a gentle hand on your shoulder 

“It’s okay little Aphrodite, you’re safe here” he said softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments welcome!


	4. Late nights waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are worried about techno, he’s been gone for hours and it was very late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kinda short one sorry but it’s cute :D

It was late, maybe 3am and you were sat on the ground floor of technos house, staring out the window at the cold barren landscape. 

You watched as strays trudged through the snow, every now and then getting a shiver down your spine when they looked in your direction. Since the accident you’d been much more wary of mobs. They were sometimes stronger than you expect and there’s not always someone like techno to save you if you get overrun. 

Speaking of techno you weren’t quite sure where he was. You would have been asleep already if it weren’t for this uncertainty. He said he was going outside to check on something but that was over an hour ago. As of yet you haven’t really ventured out of his home so you were nowhere near ready to try and find him.  
You decided to just wait. He was smart and strong. He will be fine. 

A draft was blowing harshly through the house so you crept upstairs to grab a blanket. Sitting up on the windowsill wrapped in the huge piece of material was threatening to overcome your tiredness and you began to fall asleep. 

Then techno walked in. 

You almost jumped out of your skin, falling off the windowsill with a loud thud and a groan of pain.   
You composed yourself and went to stand up. Only to be greeted with his chest in your face. 

“Fuck sorry I was waiting for you to come home because I was worried you wouldn’t come back and I was tired so- so so...” you tried to fight the tears that welled in your eyes. But the mix of tiredness and relief that he was home was too much.

“Hey hey hey it’s okay look at me I’m fine okay?” He held your chin up to look at you and wiped your tears with the back of his hand. It was surprisingly soft after the amount of fighting he’d done in his lifetime.   
Seeing that your tears weren’t slowing down he hesitated for a moment. Weighing up his options before giving in and embracing your shivering frame. His large cloak created a shield around you and you sunk into him. He was a great hugger. 

You stayed there for a few minutes. Calming down from the previous events.   
Slowly you started growing limp again. Your tiredness coming back stronger than ever seeing as it was now at least 4am.   
Techno seemed to notice this and let you sink further into him, easily catching your weight and carefully picking you up.   
He gestured for you to wrap your arms around his neck and legs around his waist like a baby monkey so he could get up the ladder easier.   
You did as he asked and happily rested your head in the crook of his neck. 

Once up in his bedroom he put you gently onto his bed. You’d been sleeping there for 2 days now and techno slept on the floor across the room to keep an eye on you.   
He grabbed the jumble of blankets that had been thrown around aimlessly a few hours before and started putting them on top of your still shivering body.   
You began to get bored of this and tiredly grabbed his arm. He gave you a quizzical look so you tugged harder, giving no option but to sit down next to you. 

“What are you doing?” He asked confused but it didn’t seem he was against the situation. 

You were to sleepy for words so simply pulled him down into a lying position, dragging him with all your strength into your chest. You hugged his back tightly like a big spoon and pressed your face against him. 

“Oh. Okay” he said as he placed his warm hands over your cold ones.  
“Goodnight little Aphrodite” he whispered 

But you were already fast asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments welcome, ily <3

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters out soon!  
> Ily, hope you’re doing ok bb  
> :D


End file.
